


Games

by lonelywalker



Category: Brimstone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zeke and the Devil do not play chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Despite Zeke's expectations to the contrary, the Devil is terrible at chess. On both occasions Zeke's been bored enough to play - the first time being in the middle of a power cut that had robbed him of his television - they've never actually finished the game. The Devil prefers to play checkers instead. Or use the pieces to re-enact some kind of medieval soap opera.

"So no one tries to win their life back this way?" Zeke asks, watching a black knight trying to chat up a white queen.

The Devil waves a dismissive hand. "You're thinking of _Death_ , Ezekiel. I'd never do anything so silly. If you want a second chance at life on Earth, I need to get something too. One hundred and thirteen wayward souls, and not one less. I'm not going to just throw everything away on a chess game, of all things."

Zeke gives up trying to play, and throws himself back on his unmade bed with a sigh, running his hands over his face. It had been a long day, even before the Prince of Lies had showed up in the mood for board games. "You're no fun."

"You're quoting Swedish existential cinema, and you think _I'm_ no fun?"

A flash, a clap of distant thunder, and the Devil's straddling him on the bed, Zeke's hips squeezed between his thighs as the Devil rips open his shirt. Thank God for that cheap sewing shop he'd found to repair the bullet holes in his coat a few weeks ago.

Zeke can only look up and grin. "So what are the rules of this game?"

"Never you mind," the Devil says, his teeth showing in a vicious smile. "You just know I'm going to win."


End file.
